the_beanie_boofandomcom-20200213-history
What are Beanie Boos?
Beanie Boos are small, cute, stuffed animals with big adorable eyes. They are manufactured by the company Ty, mostly famous because of their Beanie Babies. History Beanie Boos were first found in June 2009, and there was only 7. They were Peanut the Elephant, Waddles the Penguin, Slush the Husky, Kiwi the Frog, Coconut the Monkey, Bamboo the Panda and Bubblegum the Koala. Later that year, they released the second batch of them, and they included Kooky the Koala, Slush, Waddles, Kiwi, Coconut, Bamboo, Cleo the Lemur and Bubblegum the Lemur. Bubblegum had strangely been renamed to Kooky, there were two new lemurs (Bubblegum and Cleo), and Peanut had disappeared. Peanut is the first ever beanie boo to retire, officially making him the rarest. Soon after that release, Cleo and Bubblegum were retired, because they looked too similar to two Yoohoo and Friends characters by the company Araura World. Ty continued to make beanie boos, and retired Kiwi and Kooky. They created a new version of Peanut, who was taller and had blue ears rather than pink. In 2011, Beanie Boos won the Best Toy award in the Plush category at the annual Learning Express convention in Jacksonville, Florida. In March 2012, the first ever sparkly eyed boos were released and were exclusive to the store Justice. They were Sapphire the Zebra and Treasure the Unicorn. From then onward, Ty made beanie boos with sparkly eyes. Some of the older boos with solid eyes were redesigned for the new style. On October 17, 2013, two unannounced Claire's exclusive beanie boos were released. A mere 7 days later, they appeared in the Claire's online store. They were the first boos to show the name of their store in their "heart tag". In July 4, 2014, 16 McDonalds exclusive "Teenie" Beanie Boos based on actual boos were released for the 35th anniversary of Happy Meals. In 2017, the first solid eyed boos since 2012 were released. They were Pixy the Unicorn and Wynnie the Parrot, though Pixy got a sparkly version of her soon after. The reason for this was most likely because they had multicoloured eyes instead of the usual solid colour. On May 23, 2017, McDonalds released another 15 Teenie Beanie Boos for the 20th anniversary of them and Ty. Trivia * Beanie Boos have many spinoff toy lines, such as Monstaz, Frizzys, Teeny Tys, Mini Boos, Beanie Ballz, Peek-a-Boos, Ty Gear and the newer Beanie Babies. * It is commonly thought that Aroura World's toy line, "YooHoo and Friends" is a ripoff of Beanie Boos. This in not true, as YooHoo and Friends toys were made almost a decade before Beanie Boos. * As of January 2012, the Beanie Boo sizes are referred to as clip (5 inch), regular (6 inch), medium (13 inch), and large (16 inch). In January 2013, an unannounced sixth size was made of Cookie the Dog (Valentines Version) in 12 inch, only seen at a store named CVS Pharmacy. It is unlikely a 12-inch boo will ever be seen again. * 2018 saw the introduction to a new Beanie Boo-based range called Flippables. They are slightly bigger than Beanie Boos and instead of fur, they are covered in shiny flip sequins.